Secretos Escarlatas
by Tears To Call My Name
Summary: El sueño dorado de Grell es tener un hijo, ¿que sucedería si el rompiera las reglas para criar uno? Tomar posesión de una humana pueden traer más conflictos de los que imagina y más cuando ya pasaron 18 años de haberla "criando". Todo el conflicto empezara cuando Un shinigami este a punto de descubrir su secreto. RonaldxOc vs UnderxOc : Grell un poco Occ
1. Encuentro con un shinigami

**Hola guapuras lectoras de fanfiction, perdonen la demora pero ajajhjhgghgjjajas! (?) al fin traigo el fic que había comentado, solo que hubo un ajuste... No sera la vida de under, sera un concepto distinto.**

**Debo poner agradecimeinto a Sadechu ( QwQ ) por darme una idea para inspirarme y a Slinky pinky (?) por subir un fic parecido al que iba hacer para que se me ocurriera está idea, si no lo hubiera escrito seguro no se me ocurría. **

**Está historia viene cargada con más humor, enredos, un poco más de romance y un poquitín de acción.**

**espero lo disfrute. Me esforce al maximo en la ortografía y en la trama que se desarrollara. Como sea pasen a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji,no me pertenece es propiedad de Yana Toboso unicamente me pertenece los OCs metidos aquí.**

Cápitulo 1: Encuentro con un shinigami

Destino, accidentes, casualidades, estas cosas siempre están de la mano: yo ignoro esto con pura sinceridad, las cosas se toman espontáneamente, uno decide el camino y no hay divinidad que lo altere, que ironía que al contrario eso sucedió conmigo.

Vivo con una máscara de chica huérfana normal en busca de su destino dejando su nido, pero como he dicho es solo una máscara.

He de admitir que mi vida es una lancha sin rumbo, no tengo motor que me lleve a algún sitio o remos o velas que me alejen de altamar, solo estoy aquí sin una meta, en una lancha que pesca nada mas que tormenta y diluvios y es exactamente lo que me paso en ese espantoso día y no es precisamente una tragedia de telenovela.

* * *

Cuando conocí Londres era un día idéntico a este en general: el viento era fuerte causando zumbido a mis oídos aumentándole frío a mi nariz y a mis manos que se podrían decir ya estaban bastante heladas al punto de no sentirlas.

Mi situación era exactamente la misma, me encontraba sola merodeando en los alrededores llena de curiosidad de la nieve que se tomaba lugar en mi cabello , me senté en la capa blanca de terciopelo hundiéndome livianamente. Adoraba esa sensación de escarcha sobre mi piel, esa reconfortante respiración de aire gélido en mis pulmones me hacían sentir viva, una de las pocas cosas que me mantienen feliz.

Estiré mis brazos para seguir sintiendo mi amada sensación por la estación glacial lo más que se pudiera en cortos momentos, tuve que echar un vistazo al alto reloj* que aun estando lejos se lograba apreciar la hora, sonreí al notar que para mi suerte aún tenía tiempo, bastante.

Tuve que levantarme y sacudirme parte de la nieve de mi ropa, admirando mi panorama del día; todo iba de maravilla para mi, o al menos eso creí en esa mañana.

Era un hermoso domingo, y decidí darme un vuelta por los puestos de alrededor, llenos de gente que preferían estar en un sitio cerrado con calefacción mientras se estropeaban el cerebro por el sobre uso de su celular todo el día en su oído: personas llenas de estrés, eso quedaba lejos de lo que yo era.

A un sujeto que pasaba enfrente mío, irónicamente con el celular en el oído e intentando meter una serie de papeles a su maletín, en unos segundos terminaron regados por el suelo junto con las cosas que habitaban en el interior de la maleta, todo por no soltar el celular.

-¡Carajo!-exclamó con un leve intentó de atrapar las hojas que volaban, y una de ellas con una gráfica de colores, obviamente la más rebelde de todas decidió planear a donde los autos pasaban.

Corrí en la búsqueda de la hoja de papel, a punto de ser arrollada por los autos, pasando por encima de los cofres, para cruzar la calle y darme un buen golpe contra un poste de luz, pero afortunadamente atrapando la hoja. El rojo del alto apareció y cruce sin problema dándole la hoja al señor, cuya reacción fue algo desconcertante al ver que me la arrancaba de las manos.

-Vagabunda inmunda, debería reportarte por estar fuera de la escuela, ¿acaso no ves el desastre que haz causado?- señalo a la calle donde había cruzado para alcanzar su hoja, había hecho un énfasis en la mascara que he dicho –encárgate de tus asuntos delincuente- termino tomando su celular de nuevo con un –Si, perdone como le decía-

-¡DE NADA SEÑOR!, ¡que tenga un buen día!- le grite más de sarcasmo que deseándole suerte enserio, una interminable lista de insultos y maldiciones atacaron mi base de datos de mi cabeza cuando una de sus palabras termino el asalto mental

-¿Escuela?...- cargando.. cargando ¡esperen!-¡Maldición! ¿¡Hoy es lunes!?- y como ven soy algo distraída.

Tuve que salir corriendo a una velocidad poco imaginada para mí, esquivando gente en contraflujo, seguido de una serie de -¡perdone!, ¡lo siento!. ¡lo lamento!, y todas sus variantes en el idioma.

-"¿cómo olvide la fecha? Maldita sea es tarde, ¡es tarde!."-

-¡He llegado!- grité victoriosa al abrir el cuarto. El rojo subió por mi cara hasta estar cubierta de este color.

-¡Lo lamento!- salón equivocado, a correr de nuevo se ha dicho, ahora sin aliento con poca fuerza de reserva encontrada en mis músculos logre de milagro abrir la puerta, mientras buscaba poner una sonrisa.

Silencio sepulcral del salón, llenando miradas acusadoras de sueño y malhumor hacia mi persona, sumándole la cara de adustez de la profesora Amanda Fellows, cuya edad y presencia apoyaban su actitud.

Es del tipo de profesora de aprende o aprende, lo cual me dejaba sin muchas opciones. En sumas ocasiones me había mandado de castigo a la biblioteca a leer las obras de Paulo Coelho y un resumen a más tardar tres días después con un comentario sobre el uso de descripciones del libro con palabras que no haya comprendido, o aquella ocasión donde me pillo dormida en clase mandándome directamente a leerme el diccionario, si así es he dicho ¡el diccionario!, y no de eso de primaria donde vienen cerca de 100 palabras, no pequeños niños, hablo de aquellos que vienen sin dibujos con la letras más microscópica que se pueda hallar en cualquier archivo o documento de Word, para que al día siguiente me pusiera un dictado con las palabras al azar, ella hojeando el libro pasando hojas y poniendo el dedo en donde cayera para que yo anotara: la escritura correcta, significado y su uso en alguna oración. Ya han de haber captado de que materia es la profesora, es demasiado obvio que es maestra de historia, una maestra de historia con un trauma con la literatura, escritura, gramática y redacción de textos liricos.

El día de hoy llegue tarde, ¿qué clase de castigo me deparara el día de hoy?, ya me imagino la cantidad de ensayos sobre las obras de Oscar Wilde, un reporte sobre cada capitulo del Don Quijote y una interminable lista sobre poemas inéditos de Píndaro* esa noche sobre mi escritorio.

-Llega tarde señorita Sutcliff Scarlet, sabe perfectamente mis normas ¿o me equivoco?- aplaco más el silencio del salón con su golpeteo de las hojas contra su escritorio mientras se ajustaba sus lentes de fondo de botella contra su nariz.

-Lo lamento, es que verá hoy…- intente explicar pero me interrumpió con velocidad de víbora con una reclamación. –No trae útiles, sin contar su aspecto y prendas cubiertas de nieve, conoce mis regímenes en cuanto a la presentación- suspiré notando que nada de lo que diga sería de ayuda.

-Si "señorita" Fellows- retuve un poco los dientes en "señorita", la muy condenada nos obligaba a llamarla de está manera pese a su apariencia de cuarentona.

-Sutcliff, está es la cuarta vez en esté mes y apenas vamos adentrándonos al segundo bimestre, ¿no sientes vergüenza al estar así?, debes preocuparte más sobre tus estudios-

-Si señorita-

-El día de mañana…- ahí viene el castigo nivel estudiante de Universidad de carrera literatura clásica -… te debes poner al corriente al tema de hoy, dirígete al aula de Matemáticas-

¿Eso fue todo?, ¿dónde quedo mi castigo por llegar tarde?

-¿Qué espera?, ¿quiere que la lleve de la mano?, interrumpe mi clase- protestó haciendo gesto con la mano de salir.

-Vale- cerré la puerta detrás de mí lo más delicado que pude, en otra ocasión me había regañado por azotar la puerta, que fue sin ninguna intención.

Bueno, ese es un día normal para mí, ¿notaron ausencia de uso de uniforme?, está es la escuela Grable Windsor, a un lado del orfanatorio Grable Windsor, y llamado por mí "mi hogar". Padre y madre desconocidos...

-abrí la puerta del aula de matemáticas- ...mi nombre una completa incógnita

-¿puedo pasar?-

...familia en común o cercana: sin datos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- cuestiono el profesor; pero tengo alguien que me ha cuidado y dado un nombre.

-He llegado tarde- sonreí cortésmente, -es usted muy risueña ¿no?- preguntó y sonreí otra vez más intenso. Ese alguien ha sido mi padre y madre desde que empecé a hablar.

-Pase y tome asiento atrás, y manténgase callada-

Grell Sutcliff se hace llamar, una larga historia, y algo complicado. Mi madre de nombre desconocido un lindo día de Abril me parece, me trajo al mundo, y al mismo tiempo dejando este, y mi padre de desconocida identidad se hizo cargo de mi, un corto periodo donde el único testigo de su rostro soy yo, ¿pero quién recuerda la cara de alguien con solo 3 meses de edad?, el punto es que él decidió abandonarme justo debajo del puente de Londres, mi destino era morir en ese instante, y mi alma ser recolectada por Grell Sutcliff, pero según el me explico, su sueño había sido tener un hijo y así siendo nombrada ese día como Scarlet Sutcliff, volviéndome su secreto.

Había arreglado todo para que la sociedad de shinigamis no se percatara de mi existencia, y por obvias razones no pudo llevarme a su casa a criarme, me llevo al orfanatorio de Windsor, solo con una nota con mi nombre.

Yo desconocía a Grell hasta que comencé a caminar, en ese instante el comenzó a visitarme, y según mis madres adoptivas yo jugaba o hablaba con mi amigo imaginario, pero muy en mis adentros me reconforta saber que el es real.

Pero la vida no es de color de rosa, al menos no la mía en su totalidad. Dentro de unos días cumpliré 18*, una edad donde se complica que te adopten, digo ¿tu adoptarías a un adolescente cerca de la etapa adulta?, no lo creo, así que al cumplir esa edad, junto con los tramites necesarios, técnicamente ya debería valerme de mi trabajo y esfuerzo; ¿conflicto en cuestión? Pasar una materia para ganarme mi documentación de mis estudios para hallar empleo, (claro además de acabar el año escolar en curso) la materia es nada menos que el de la "señorita" Fellows.

¡Ah! Otra cosa a sumarle a preocupaciones es que debo mantenerme lo más alejada de muerte de manera literal: en un registro de alguien muerto donde salga mi nombre sería un juicio directo con los shinigamis, problemas con Grell (más de los que el llega a recolectar como si fuera su trabajo).

¿Algo más?, pero claro, un alma sin registro es oportunidad perfecta de algún demonio, no dioses de la muerte pisándote los talones, no necesidad de cumplir el contrato y una cena recién sacada de un microondas.

Así que salir de noche para mí estaba PROHIBIDO, tanto por las rondas de shinigamis como por demonios muertos de hambre que merodeen, cosa con la que estaba totalmente de acuerdo pues sufro, llamémosla ceguera nocturna, donde al apagar las luces sin dejar nada brillar o iluminar yo no veo absolutamente nada, soy un topo fuera de tierra.

Un timbre celestial me libro de la clase de matemáticas antes de caer en pensamientos absurdos, saliendo corriendo como poseída al pasillo que conectaba los otros salones de la pequeña institución y ya sin mucha preocupación me dirigía a mi siguiente asignatura.

-¡Señorita Sutcliff!-escuche me gritaban a lo lejos, por acción obvia volteé hacia tal llamado encontrando a la profesora Fellows, corriendo hacia mi dirección con sus enorme zapatillas de tacón de agujas. Ese taconeo era irritante.

-¡Señorita Sutcliff!, espere ahí-

-No me he movido profesora Fellows-le respondí. Ese taconeo.

-Necesito hablar con usted-empezó a sacar unos papeles de algunos folders –Pues hable, soy toda oídos-

-¿Gusta caminar?...- hizo el gesto para que camináramos por los jardines dentro del instituto, que estaban no muy lejos de las habitaciones del orfanato -…esto será largo, comience viendo esto por favor- me entrego un papel, al tacto un papel parecido al de las revistas, con una letra bastante redondeada con unas firmas en la parte de abajo del documento.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté, ahora estábamos pasando cerca de los salones de primaria de los jóvenes de aproximadamente 6 años, y ahí estaba ese estúpido taconeo.

-Debería leerlo, prefiero que sea de ese modo a que se lo tenga que decir- cerró secamente.

-Vale, tranquila…- leí el documento con atención, y con cada significado me aparecía una preocupación, al parecer la materia no se podía pasar con unos simples trabajos extra, ¡imaginen mis calificaciones!, el punto es que debo presentar un examen para conseguir los puntos necesarios para una calificación aprobatoria, el examen se aplicaría el 17 de Febrero dejándome solo dos meses para prepararme.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿¡porque no pase!?, he entregado todo- replique deteniéndome al momento.

–Señorita Sutcliff, sus trabajos los ha entregado el jueves pasado, un mes después de la fecha INDICADA para entregar, además de que no fue en persona ha entregarlo, envió a uno de sus compañeros- iba a reclamar sobre eso pero me puso enfrente unos papeles con mi nombre –Estos son su trabajos, como notará no ha puesto lo que he pedido, y no Señorita Sutcliff, Napoleón no conquistó a los suecos en la batalla de Waterloo, ni tampoco murio por la edad-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, copié esa tarea y no la leí antes, pero ¡debería ayudarme a pasar!-

-¡Lo he hecho!, ya la he inscrito para el examen y lo único que espero es que aproveche está oportunidad para pasar y que hagas una vida, Señorita Sutcliff, siempre ha sido distraída, muy dispersa, olvidadiza, descuidada, desorganizada…- dijo ella contando con los dedos -¡AHA!, ¡Ya entendí!, el punto es que no soy buena concentrada- termine.

-Déjeme acabar, lo que quiero decir es que aunque demuestre esas naturalezas me ha demostrado ser inteligente y muy creativa, es por eso que le he dado está oportunidad, lea la hoja de atrás-

Cambie de hoja para ver un número telefónico y una serie de horarios anotados con pluma negra con una caligrafía increíblemente hermosa, de aquella que se ven en cartas de siglos pasados, donde se escribían con pluma fuente y se esmeraban con cada letra para dejarla muy adornada.

-Es mi teléfono y mis horas libres de la semana, por si llegas a tener alguna duda, sin más que pueda hacer le deseo suerte, vaya a su clase.-

* * *

Acabo la rutina escolar del día de hoy, marchando como soldado en paso corto dando pasos con furia reteniendo todo antes de llegar y al fin en mi habitación no me prohibí a patear algo, la víctima con la que descargue mi enojo fue la poco afortunada almohada que al golpe soltó sus plumas blancas (tenía un agujero, culpa de Grell que no se fijo donde ponía las tijeras), ¿siguiente víctima del huracán "Escarlata"? –mirada colérica hacia el refrigerador- abriendo con más fuerza que se requiere para una puerta normal termine con una mano machucada –más ira que descargar- y como si el culpable fuera él el envase de jugo de naranja fue apretada en mi puño hasta derramar el líquido, que al tacto frío alivio mi mano agraviada.

Necesitaba a Grell, ¡a alguien con quien desahogar esa rabia!, lo malo de eso es que nunca se sabe cuando puede venir ese sujeto, pueden pasar meses sin señal del, hay momentos donde viene diario, otros donde un día si el otro no, cada semana y lo más tardado fue aproximadamente 6 meses.

Salte sobre el colchón de la cama apresando el cojín en un abrazo ( el cojín se salvo de un peor destino) mientras me hacia bolita en mi esquina, tenía frío más no iba a taparme con las sabanas, implicaba desgaste de energía innecesaria. -¿un examen? ¡un examen!, ¡a eso lo llama ayuda!- todas las clases siguientes no puse ni "J" de atención por que la maldita hoja con la noticia me intimidaba, estaba debajo de otros montones de hojas pero aún así seguía molestándome, me mandaba señales latentes, ondas expansivas de preocupación, además ¿desde cuando me importaba un examen? Me valen un soberano cacahuate... Pero ¿qué pasaría si no lograba pasarlo? ¿tendría que repetir? ¿sería problema cuando consiga trabajo?.

Volquee las ideas de mi mente, -NO-, no es tiempo de inquietudes , debo disfrutar el día sin que tal noticia me molestará en lo absoluto, la misma maldita palabra "preocupación", ¡deja de repetirte en mi mente!. Apreté la almohada contra mi pecho al venir la maldita taquicardia, mordí el cojín (ahora recibiendo algo de mi furia).

Me puse a bocetar al aire con mi dedo, cuando entro en ese estado artístico me olvido del mundo y solo somos yo y mi retorcida chispa, los sonidos, movimientos, golpes, atmosfera se desvanecen y voy creando una nueva a mi alrededor según mi lienzo, fue cuando me dio mala espina. Puedo pasar horas dispersando mi mente hasta que no resisto más y debo llevar esos bocetos del aire a un papel creando un círculo vicioso: bocetar, limpiar trazos, colorear, mano palpitante, mi cuerpo gritando "duerme" y mi mente gritando "bocetar" empezando otra vez, así hasta que mi conciencia cae rendida y me duermo encima de todo mi desastre que se crea en proceso a mi creación, sin duda adoro mi forma de apaciguar mis nervios.

Mañana debía ir a recoger la guía para la prueba, cruzando hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, demasiado lejos para mí pero la ubicación fue dejada ahí para que aquellos que vivan lejos pudieran acceder con facilidad a el, la única ruta para llegar es el autobús: ahí es donde estuve muy cerca de la muerte, donde vi a otro shinigami en el trabajo.

* * *

Iba en camino sin mucho animo de salir, ni siquiera la nieve me subió el animo, y para variar el tráfico era un infierno, nada avanzaba más que la gente caminando, busqué con la mirada a lo lejos la causa de tal endemoniado atascamiento, pero ningún vehículo dejaba la vista libre dejando descartada la opción de buscar la causa; para distraerme abrí mi mochila sacando un cuaderno bastante demacrado, sin una pasta, con las orillas rotas, hojas arrancadas del mismo metidas de improvisto en medio, ese cuaderno era mi preciada libreta de dibujos y bocetos, en ella salpicaba mis locas ideas, mis dibujos tétricos, mi estado de humor mi todo; lo abría donde encontré alguna hoja en blanco sin muchos rayones y con mucha delicadeza de no tirar nada del contenido, me moriría si alguna se me llegara a perder.

Tal vez ahí no me di cuenta pero el shinigami ya estaba abordado en el autobús solo observando, como no superviso a la gente que aborda el transporte no me percate de los peculiares ojos de los dioses de la muerte, dato importante que me dijo Grell para mi seguridad, ese fue mi maldito error: no notar sus ojos, ese insignificante detalle, punto dos, este tipo traía lentes y vestía de traje mi error: un joven de tal traje ¿qué haría cargando una enorme funda negra?, estoy segura que ese segundo error de mi mala perspicacia fue una reverenda estupidez, pero un punto a mi favor es que lo note extraño a tiempo, entré en mi transe, cuando sentí un estremecimiento del autobús y una sacudida de los pasajeros; aquel sujeto identificado con la etiqueta de sospechoso se levanto de su asiento pasando su manga hacia atrás mirando su reloj; la gente del autobús se asomaba a la ventana intentando visualizar el caos de afuera, pero era inútil no había vista aunque ya había más movimiento del transporte.

-Disculpe, chofer ¿podría encender la radio? Seria de ayuda- sugirió una señora mayor, el chofer tomando el consejo la prendió, ahora yo ya atenta a la situación me puse a escuchar la noticia mientras guardaba mi cuaderno con cuidado, la noticia aclaraba que había una manifestación de trabajadores pero afortunadamente no era violenta simplemente se habían acumulado enfrente de unas oficinas llamando atención de las autoridades y en espera de que no haya problemas dejaban pasar despacio la corriente de autos.

-Menos mal- dije algo preocupada por la hora, me levante toque el hombro de aquel hombre.

-Disculpe ¿podría decirme su ... hora?- con mi pregunta el volteó a mirarme ya ahora con seguridad observe sus ojos de dios de la muerte, con gala alzó su muñeca hasta la altura de su pecho mirando la hora, estaba estática al reconocer la verdadera esencia del sujeto, es donde mi preocupación fue desviada a buscar una salida, el estaba ahí, alguien iba a morir, mi pregunta no era como, sería obvio que algo le pasaría al autobús.

-Acaban de dar el mediodía sorita ¿Scarlet me parece? Leí tu nombre en tu cuaderno- respondió de manera cortés, se notaba algo malhumorado y decaído, por los comentarios de Grell supongo que este chico estaba aplicando horas extra de su superior.

-Gracias- agradecí intentando disimular mi espanto sonriendo pero me hice ver más sospechosa su gesto me aclaro eso sin dudas, de inmediato me visualice y localice la puerta de salida, maldita mala suerte, pesca de desastres -¡boom!-.

Las ventanas estrellaron mientras la gente reaccionaba al acto con un grito, logrando sujetarme de un tubo cercano me cubrí la cabeza mientras el impacto solo me dejo unos cuantos rasguños, con la rapidez que el acontecimiento ocurrió no me di tanta cuenta de los afectados, solo me quede algo adolorida. Entreabriendo los ojos intente enfocar la vista, estaba tan borrosa que me sentía que veía un video opacado.

Moverme me causaba algo de dolor, pero logre incorporarme algo y ver que el camión de había volcado de lado y yo me encontraba acostada en las ventanas técnicamente contra el piso entre el montón de cristales rotos que se había formado una serie de mosaicos sin secuencia y otro tan rotos que se habían vuelto polvo, mi vista comenzó a mejorar, yo notando eso al lograr ver el cristal hecho polvo, alzando la mirada viendo al shinigami quitando la funda de su bulto cubierto, reconocí el objeto como una podadora de césped común sin nada que le fuera de mortal, una "Death Scythe", mejor dicho.

-Veamos... Melanie Rudolf, 23 años: muerte causada por perdida de sangre- leyó el sujeto desde su teléfono celular, de vuelta al mundo tuve que tapar mi boca para no gritar de horror al ver un cadáver sobre mi, arrastrándome entre los cristales note que alguien aun respiraba, me di una cachetada mental para levantarme a dar apoyo tomando al señor del hombro y colocándolo en mi espalda, buscaba entre los restos a más sobrevivientes, debía mirar los demás pasajeros de cerca para confirmar su estado, la más cercana era un señor.

-No, ese está muerto- dijo el shinigami al ver que revisaba el pulso , obviamente el estaba jugando por eso, pero tenía que fingir no verlo, se supone que no lo puedo escuchar cuando empieza a recolectar almas, es una defensa según Grell, solo son visibles cuando se les place y parece que este no quiere ser visto ahora.

_Señalo a un cuerpo -Mmm ella en unos minutos morirá, y tu...-_

¡M-a-l-d-i-c-i-ó-n!, estaba buscando mi nombre, así que no perdí mas tiempo rastreando alguna salida, para mi suerte las ventanas al lado opuesto habían colapsado dando una especie de salida de emergencia; la ambulancia tomo al señor tratándolo enseguida y ofreciéndome sus servicios pero yo no tenía tiempo de eso, salí corriendo esperando que pasara por alto la ausencia de mi nombre, en mi estado actual tenía cientos de ideas asaltando mi mente y preguntándome que hacer al respecto, estaba fuera de mis manos. Cruzando encima de los autos a causa de que no había espacio por donde pasar, increíblemente tome mayor velocidad al sentir adrenalina en mi sangre.

-¡Debo llegar a casa y rezar por que el muy condenado no haga su trabajo bien!-ese incidente me acababa de dar un par de remos para decidir a que puerto desembarcar e ir a explorar, yo solo opte por esperar la llegada de Grell y salir lo mínimo para no ser vista. La distancia se veía alargada al sentir que no llegaba, no era la primera vez que me topaba con un shinigami pero... algo había de diferente que le diferenciaba de los otros "-La escalera a mi habitación me suena a gloria-" y la puerta era una victoria, ahora arrastrando los pies entre con la vista al suelo, taquicardia...¿porqué me molestas ahora? y aguantando el aire la abrí entrando cerrando bruscamente. Sigo pensando si eso remos no estarán invadido por termitas y será una simple ilusión de que puedo remar a donde sea.

-Corres rápido-dijo una voz a mi espalda, yo seguía contra la puerta recuperando aliento, cosa que no pude recuperar pues se me había escapado todo aire de mis pulmones al ver al shinigami sentado sobre mi cama recargado sobre su podadora.

-estuviste a punto de escaparte, pero hubo un momento donde te detuviste a respirar, ¿padeces algún problema cardíaco?-

¡Que estúpida fui! Deje que me siguiera.

-¿Podrías darme tu nombre?, es que ...- saco su celular mostrando su pantalla una barra de búsqueda vacía - ... No logro encontrarte- dijo sonriendo, pero luego lo borro dejando un gesto serio -Empieza hablar, ¿desde cuando te asentaste aquí?, ¿Cuantas almas llevas contratadas?-

-¿Perdona?- pregunte desconcertada ¿de que hablaba este tipo? ¿almas contratadas?.

-Si, ¿cuantas almas haz devorado?, supongo que si no apareces aquí debes ser un demonio o bien un ángel, así que empieza a dar detalles antes de que coseche tu alma-

-¿demonio?- sin palabras en serio...

-Vamos te estás llevando mi hora libre, dime tu nombre-

Quedamos en silencio un rato, la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse en mi espalda provocando mover y ver quién iba a entrar, no era nada bueno, casi me desmayo al ver la uñas carmesí de Grell en la puerta, ahora había llegado en el momento MENOS adecuado, el visitante no invitado se precipito de inmediato levantándose de mi (ahora des tendida) cama.

_-¿Grell?- _gritó bastante sobresaltado, el nombrado solo cerro la puerta y suspiro cansado.

-Hola, creo que llegué a tiempo- saludo con la mano y camino hacia mí tomando mi brazo, -ven, tienes algunos vidrios- como no era tan fuerte fue fácil casi tirarlo (no la verdad ella es más fuerte pero no se lo hago saber porque la hace sentir mal), metió mi brazo al lavabo pequeño que tenía para quitarlos con seguridad, el shinigami quedo algo ¿sorprendido? ¿pasmado? ¿estupefacto?, no se no encuentro las palabras pero cuando logró recobrar y ubicar donde estaba se fue directo a Grell, dejando su podadora atrás, (que es un enorme error de novato, una regla crucial de shinigami es: NUNCA, dejes tu death scythe sin vigilancia).

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó exigiendo una respuesta y no lo culpo.

-Quito vidrios, creo que debes cambiar esos anteojos, ¿que no estás viendo?- dijo acabando, como no se había quitado los guantes estaban mojados y simplemente los paso por la ropa del joven shinigami, el se sacudió sin darle importancia pero el insistía en su contestación.

-No me refiero a eso senpai, ¿porque estás aquí?, ¿como sabías que yo estaba aquí?- cuestionó

-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas, es fácil, leí su registro- aclaró señalándome luego cambio su expresión a una más relajada seguido a verme -eso me recuerda, ¿qué es lo que te traía tan preocupada?, tome el primer vuelo que encontré a Londres, ¿cual es la noticia?-

Suspire pesadamente -No lograré pasar historia si no practico un examen, solo queda mes y medio aproximadamente, iba en camino a la guía pero ¡la maldita suerte me trajo un shinigami!-protesté intentando que no sonará como si fuese su culpa.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto el fuera de lugar shinigami.

-Claro- contestamos al unísono, ¿para que negarlo?.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, tu tienes examen de revisión en unos días ¿no deberías estar estudiando?- preguntó Grell al joven, quién se golpeo la frente duro: signo de que lo olvido, comenzó a susurrar maldiciones.

-Senpai no tengo tiempo para eso-

-¿Puedo hablarte un momento a solas Ronald?-dijo Grell

-¡Okey entendí!, creo que vi algo interesante por allá- camine hacia la puerta cerrando detrás de mí, creo que había llegado el momento donde el secreto sería revelado, algún día de mi vida iba a llegar.

Intenté escuchar la conversación pegando mi oído a la puerta pero solo eran sonidos irreconocibles, murmullos, unos cuantos golpes, pasos del piso de arriba, mejor me recargue en la puerta a la espera de que terminaran. Pasaron dos minutos, cinco, diez y al fin a los quince caí de espaldas cuando la puerta se abrío.

-Pasa- dijo Grell, busque pero no veía a "Ronald" ¿eso era malo?.

-¿y bien?- pregunté

-Le dije que eras una shinigami- dijo despreocupado mirandose sus uñas - le explique que te quedabas aquí por un problema del corazón llamado espinas de la muerte, que eras mi sobrina y que te cuidaba desde que eras niña-

-¿y el dijo?-

-No dijo nada ya se acaba de ir a estudiar, por cierto pregunto tu nombre- se sentó en la cama echandose sobre ella.

-dime que no se lo diste -

-No, sabía que reaccionarias así, le dije que di quería saberlo que te preguntara-

- ¡que alivio!, por un momento pensé que le habías contado todo-

-Si fuera así el es de confianza-

-¿Entonces ...?-

-probablemente vendrá a verte a menudo, no te preocupes Ronald te cuidará en lo que regreso a América, le encargare tu registro a "El"-

-Claro, no tardes por favor, hace mucho que no me cuentas como te ha ido con Will- le dije guiñandole un ojo.

-Cierto, tardaré lo menos posible para darte detalles de la fiesta- dijo corriendo a la puerta

-¡Ven aca desgraciada! ¡Dame un avance!- le grite mientras saltaba de la escalera, solo escuche el sonido sordo de que había tocado el suelo, ella grito algo peor no logre entenderlo. Suspire, cuando Grell-sama me dice "le encargare el registro a "El" quiere decir que vaya a verlo, supongo quiere que le pidiera un consejo, y mejor para mi adoro visitar a ese sujeto.

Mire la hora -Maldicion- ya era tarde no alcance la guía... ¿qué hare ahora? Es un problema, lo peor es que solo era uno de los primeros conflictos iban a desatarse.

* * *

*el Big Ben

*Píndaro es un poeta griego

*cumplirá 18, en la fecha establecida de cumpleaños por Grell: como aclare, ella nació en Abril pero Grell la recogió en Diciembre.

Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy y espero dejes un review :3


	2. ¡Las palabras no se pegan en la mente!

_Cápitulo dos: ¡Las palabras no se pegan en la mente!_

Era un día sin gloria, todo estaba como siempre, las cosas en su sitio, la rutina en su apogeo. Scarlet suspiró y llamo al entretenimiento que se apiadara de ella, señal de que estaba dispuesta a emprender el día. El día prometía ser largo y aburrido como los otros del mes, ella solo se estiró con flojera y entró al baño , con el chorro de la regadera regresaron otros tiempos, otras compañías, abrazos, besos de agua tibia cubriendo deliciosamente la piel, que se refrescaba con los cariños de las gotas. -Será un día agotador- exclamó más para ella, que si hablará con alguien. Su habitación estaba enfrente del cuarto de baño porque el área donde vivía era un sitio en remodelación. Cada día los cuartos se llenan y últimamente no hay espacio por lo que se creo un proyecto de expansión de habitaciones, y el primero en ser acabado es el que esta usando Scarlet ahora en el 3º piso. Es común que ella salga con algunas manchas de polvo por el cemento y resanado que tienen las paredes, pero mayormente en el cuarto de baño (de niñas) era en donde había bastante desorden, le dijeron que era peligroso y que evitara usarlo, pero mando a volar esas advertencias, por lo que tiene unos cuantos rasguños por unos clavos que aun no son cubiertos.

Salió del baño para darse cuenta de que una paloma se había comido su desayuno y hecho trozos el periódico. Técnicamente no fue devorado el término más apropiado sería -picoteado-, y el periódico era rasgado con ambas patas del ave plumas de carbón.

-¡Largo!, ¡shu! ¿acaso hay un letrero de alpiste gratis?-movió las brazos asustándolo, el animal salió revoloteando emitiendo sus graznidos de un, -hasta la fecha- lenguaje irreconocible, suspiró mirando si había algo rescatable de su pobre pan francés que en momentos anteriores estaba destinado exclusivamente para su deleite, termino desviando un poco la vista en la sección desgarrada, anunciaba la venta de un nuevo libro de dibujo de la empresa _Ravenscroft_. La gran empresa _Ravenscroft_ una de las mayores distribuidoras de libros de arte que años atrás se fusiono con una editora de menor rango de cuentos de terror "Susurros" creando la empresa nombrada vulgarmente por los artistas como "Trazos Abstractos", las ediciones más antiguas eran las más efectivas y bien explicadas que daba consejos sencillos que daban cambios radicales en los dibujos; hoy en día tenemos una patética composición que trataba al lector como si se tratará de una descerebrado incapaz de sostener un lápiz y aún más difícil como sacarle punta a este, además de que en primer lugar suena una bobada fusionar dos editoriales con temas a trabajar distintos, algunas ediciones no quedaban para nada bien, lo único motivo por el cual la gente compraba era por la sección de cuentos de espantos.

-Pura basura, antes eran buenos-hizo bolita el periódico y lo lanzó apuntando al bote de basura, la irregular bolita de papel rodo alrededor del borde y cayó afuera. Era miércoles y comenzaba su cuenta regresiva al examen que definiría su futuro, -y no tienen ni idea-.

Salió directo a clases ya segura que ese día era miércoles y no perdería otra clase de la señorita Fellows, ahora la profesora aseguró que la única forma de ayudarla era retomando un poco de repaso en las clases, aunque eso perjudicará levemente al grupo, aseguro que de igual manera sería una ayuda.

El grupo de clases eran estudiantes voluntarios que habían perdido algún año escolar por causas externas por lo que el grupo era muy pequeño la mayoría de las veces y con suerte reunían unas 7 personas para cada materia de nivel preparatoria. En el nivel de los menores, los grupos eran más grandes, en esos salones llegan a enviar temporalmente a niños desaparecidos a la espera de que alguien los reclamé o si un factor familiar los deja sin cuidados, por ejemplo: si una señora soltera tiene un hijo pero por una razón termina en prisión y no hay ningún familiar conocido, aunque ese ejemplo es muy especifico esos casos si han ocurrido, por lo que parece una guardería.

Aunque es muy extraño han llegado esos problemas a jóvenes de edad de Scarlet, hay uno algunos casos como esos cada año, y siendo menores de edad (para Inglaterra) llegan a estar unos meses compartiendo un salón con Scarlet, por esos no convive mucho con compañeros pues serían simplemente pasajeros aunque no quisiera de esa manera.

En la clase de la señorita Fellows actualmente se hallaban 5 jóvenes contando a Scarlet, 3 de ellos eran chicos y solo 2 mujeres; Britanny Ferdinard era de esos pocos casos inusuales, su situación era que su madre había caído mal de salud hace unas semanas y su padre, simplemente no estaba con ellas desde antes que naciera su hermana, así que debían estudiar ahí mientras su madre se recuperaba. Su hermana era dos años menor de nombre Charlotte Ferdinard.

Britanny padecía algo muy peculiar de la genética, y era que tenía albinismo total, era blanca de pies a cabeza a excepción de sus ojos que se podían notar ligeramente verdes o en otras con mucho observar se daba cuenta que era levemente rosados, tan pálidos que eran aperlados jades con un brillo de Lilys de aguas; siempre la veían cargar con unos lentes de sol para cuidarse la vista y con incontables marcas de cremas de protección UV. Si, era toda una rareza en cuanto a la genética pero también una actitud algo cliché de una americana oxigenada, y ya se traía en la mira a Scarlet par practicar su serie de apodos por su actitud tan alivianada, por alguna razón a Britanny le molestaba la felicidad de Scarlet y no ocultaba su desdén en lo absoluto, como si algo le pidiera que así fuera.

Scarlet salía de la biblioteca cargada con un (tal vez exagerado) montón de libros que cuidaba con no tirar con algún sujeto que pasara, o alguna piedra que le hiciera la mala obra para hacerla tropezar. Pasando los mosaicos del sendero cuidaba de no pisar siquiera las líneas divisoras de mosaicos, esquivando los postes a dos metros de ellas como si estuviera cerca de golpearse con el (ya le guarda resentimiento a los postes de luz desde el día que se golpeo con uno).

Lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica del cabello color canela para compensar la guía no conseguida era memorizar todos los libros de historia desde la creación del Big Bang. No había ninguno que condensara o abarcará todos esos temas, solo una serie de tomos que centraban algunas épocas, además consultar sus apuntes no era una opción viable, la mayoría de la clase no alcanzaba a tomar apunte de manera correcta pues llegaba a distraerse hasta con la suciedad del suelo.

Iba caminando sin saber con exactitud si sería una buena decisión pues aún faltaban varios tomos y además hacerle la visita a "El". Disfrutaba pasar tiempo en su local, le parecía una excelente compañía pero la ubicación era algo lejos.

"-Dejar los libros en la habitación, ir a recoger el resto, comer algo, ir a buscar información en un café internet relacionado con la tarea de historia y llegar a dormir algo-" recitó de manera mental ya cruzando la calle hacia su edifico "- o tal vez podría recoger los libros mañana e irlo a visitar, y tal vez incluso con suerte comer algo allí.-"

Así era ella se preocuparía un momento para luego olvidar incluso la fuente de la preocupación, estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no se percato que adelante suyo estaba la señorita Fellows y que alguien había colocado una piedra en el camino. La circunstancias eran obvias y como se esperaba la chica escarlata tropezó tirando todos los libros y ella acabara en el suelo.

-Te tengo- dijo en voz baja Britanny, pero cambio su gesto de victoria al observar que la señorita Fellows se había hecho a un lado y se encontraba parada un lado de la chica peli-canela si se podía llamar así y que no había salido como lo planeo.

-Señorita Sutcliff, ¿cuándo será el día que no tropiece?-declaró la señora Fellows, enseguida le ayudo a levantarse y limpiarse los pantalones.

-Perdone, no me fije, estaba un poco…-al mirar abajo vio los libros cerca de que se cayeran las pastas y en seguido se puso a recogerlas, tomando cada uno observando el nivel de daño y la profesora se agacho a ayudarle observando las portadas emitiendo un leve sonrisa. –"Sutcliff no es tan irresponsable como parece-" pensó

-¿Estaba un poco qué señorita Sutcliff?- pregunto borrando su sonrisa continuando con su ayuda.

-Un poco sobre cargada- dijo aun concentrada, al parecer ese libro de "_We all got history_" de _Nick Salvatore_ era el libro más afectado, se había arrancado o medio-roto algunas hojas. La señorita Fellows parecía un poco impactada de que cargara con esos libros, notable reflejo de que se había preocupado por su examen, le parecía responsable de su parte. Britanny no estaba satisfecha con su resultado, al contrario de lo que quería mejoro la situación que llevaban la profesora "temible" Felloria como apodaban y la "duendecilla" roja así que mejor decidió seguir su camino esperando otra oportunidad.

-¿Sucede algo Scarlet?- pregunto la profesora ya levantada y dejando los libros en brazos de Sutcliff. Al parecer eso le recorto tiempo de visita a su personaje, así que cuando la profesora le dio los libros ella salió disparada a el sitio indicado.

-Vamos a sonreír para el día ¿vale?…- repitió en voz baja Scarlet, siempre lo repetía, para su adentros le debía sonar para mejorar su día.

* * *

_Memorias del sueño de una shinigami._

**_"El día que conoció Londres era un día idéntico a este en general: el viento era fuerte causando zumbido a sus oídos aumentándole frío a su nariz y a las manos que se podrían decir ya estaban bastante heladas al punto de no sentirlas, tenía aproximadamente 5 años, el orfanato iba a dar un viaje de paseo al Museo de Historia Natural (Natural History Museum)."_**

_La mayoría estaban emocionados pero uno de los niños del orfanato era especialmente extraña, se trataba de Scarlet, a varias de las cuidadoras les provocaba problemas debido aun estado de shock que parecía permanente ala menor; varios psicólogos habían llegado a el orfanato a revisar el estado de esa inusual actitud de una menor de edad, fue calificado por varios expertos como una "Depresión infantil", aunque la depresión en la infancia ha sido cuestionada durante muchos años, en épocas relativamente recientes, existía aun la concepción popular de una etapa infantil en la que no cabían sentimientos de tristeza, abatimiento, preocupaciones o sentimientos de culpabilidad en niños antes de la pubertad._

_Como respuestas, años de observación se encargaron de demostrar diversos estudios, que por desgracia, la existencia de tales sentimientos es una realidad ya a edades tempranas, y parecía que la niña tenía todos los síntomas, pero la pregunta en cuestión era ¿por qué?. Aquel día fue cuando salió a relucir a la luz._

_El grupo de 4 niños iban acompañados por dos de la jóvenes que se dedicaba al cuidado de los huérfanos de manera voluntaria, el resto del grupo prefirió quedarse en el edificio a la espera de ir al día siguiente, (como se sabe en los museos hay diversas actividades para los menores, ese día era una actividad sobre los dinosaurios y el siguiente era sobre los volcanes, por lo que unos prefirieron ver como se hacían los ya clásicos volcanes de bicarbonato). Como era de esperarse Scarlet no quería asistir a ninguno, pero por recomendación le sugirieron a las cuidadoras que intentarán que conviviera con los demás jóvenes "sería sano para ella recibir comunicación de parte de jóvenes de su edad", pero ese día también era el que Grell Sutcliff había elegido abiertamente y decidido ir a dar su primera visita después de años a su "ahijada" observar si su elección fue la correcta._

* * *

Frente a la puerta de madera pintada irregularmente de grisáceo la mirada cercana de la chica atravesaba la puerta con firmeza, respirando profundo dio una patada a la puerta.

-¡He llegado!- grito como conquistadora haciendo estremecer las maderas de los muebles y el vidrio que daba vista hacia fuera, la gente que en esos instantes la miraron con ojos de prejuicios bastante duros; usualmente la abría de este modo, antes solía entrar con cautela, abrirla con cuidado pero aprendió que esa no era de que esa no era la forma más útil para escapar de sus sustos, ¿algún ejemplo en particular?, ¿cómo olvidar la ocasión donde se oculto detrás de el modelo a escala anatómico, versión actualizada donde las huesos era reales y los órganos y músculos fueron sacados de un molde real?, y mucho menos olvidar que ese día lo había comprado y fue cuando se los mostro por primera vez. No pudo entrar con tranquilidad desde aquel día.

Undertaker, así le había llamado toda su vida, por razones que no se lograban entender aún Grell Sutcliff le encarga su registro cinemático a el, por varias circunstancias había depositado confianza siendo unos de las figuras paternas más extrañas para cualquier niño en su infancia, le había ayudado en algunas ocasiones con la carga de Scarlet en algunas noches donde ella sufría pesadillas y el shinigami rojo no podría estar a su lado, pocas eran esas ocasiones, inolvidables y recuerdos hermosos, y eso se lo agradecía cada que podía por lo que ocasionalmente le daba alguna visita. –"En ocasiones la soledad es una compañía pesada, tener alguien sonriendo en este local es mejor que cualquier galleta"- le confesó sonriendo como le era normal, ahora le comprendía la frase.

Dio pasos lentos la principio haciendo crujir la madera bajo su zapato, -cerró la puerta atrás suyo- dio un salto esquivando la tetera oxidada de cobre que estaba en el piso, con un charco pequeño del sobrante líquido del interior, curiosa la levanto por la oreja de la pieza de cocina y miro unas especies de hierbas dentro –o al menos fue la palabra que podía usarse para decir la forma, pues se veía algo fragoso dentro-, ya no queriendo saber nada al respecto coloco la tetera de nuevo en su acomodado piso alfombrado de color desconocido para los ojos.

-¿Hola?- repitió- ¿Under?- con pisadas mudas por la alfombra avanzó con los libros en forma de torre de Pisa, alzando sus oídos atentos a todo.

El silencio invadía el sitio por un momento cuando unos ruidos irreconocibles se oyeron de la parte de arriba del edificio, normalmente el piso de la planta baja era el más ordenado pues es donde recibía los clientes, pero parece que algo le provoco tirar la tetera; se observaba el agua que estaba hervida se encontraba ahora fría y con suerte de no volverse hielo por causa de la estación en Londres. Siguió con las zancadas con los libros aún en una pila sobre sus manos, echo un leve reojo hacia la escalera de caracol que conducía a la guarida del "Padrino".*

-¡¿HOLA?!- repitió nuevamente pero esta vez más atenta a escuchar algún sonido identificable, y como esperaba se escucharon una serie de risillas intentando ahogarlas, era ahora 100% seguro de que el personaje risueño estaba en presencia dentro del local. Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no tirar ningún libro, otro de no caerse ya que no solo estaba empinados los escalones de la complicada estructura en caracol además para subir el nivel de dificultad parecido al de algún videojuego estaba como carrera de obstáculos con varios artículos extravagantes que no deberían estar tirados, entres ellos unos binoculares de latón cubiertos por tierra y grava, libros de pasta de cuero negro cosidos irregularmente con algunos papeles de colores saliendo como pestañas apartando algunas partes de los escritos, velas amarillentas derretidas y de esta forma pegadas a los escalones, cartas del zodiaco, donde las que daban cara hacia arriba se leían "Chalices", Pentacles" y "The chariot", que no significaba que el señorito gustase de la predicción del zodiaco, es solo que le gustaban las figurillas pintadas en las tarjetas, como sea, se veían también trozos de tela y unos pinceles esponjados que de seguro era para maquillar a los muertos.

-Under, se que te encuentras aquí arriba- soltó algo inaudible.

Otras risillas se oyeron y estando arriba localizo el sitio del sonido, con una sonrisa en el rostro se aproximo a la protuberancia sospechosa además de discreta que formaba la sabana de diseño liso de color celeste debajo de las capas de telarañas de una esquina, dejo los libros un momento en el suelo y se acercó a la sabana que cercano a la figura, se escuchaban las carcajadas medio silenciadas. Era una característica del reírse sin control y seguramente al intentar parar su ataque era para no revelar su posición, pero no fue suficiente, la chica tomo la sabana levantándola de un tirón creando una corriente de aire que levanto por unos instantes el cabello del excéntrico Undertaker, tirado en el suelo con los brazos hacia arriba con una revista en manos.

Undertaker soltó su risa que a comparación de algunos anteriores que se habían escuchado era una pequeña risa, se retorcía en el piso (en el que por razones aun desconocidas estaba tirado) y comenzó a patalear con fuerza.

-Atrapado con las manos en la masa- dijo Scarlet mirando que estaba leyendo unas revista de moda donde surgían los chismes del momento de famosos cantantes, actores e iconos de la televisión. -¿qué haces leyen…?- callada al instante con la voz profunda diciendo…

-Hilarante…- suspiró Under dejando caer la revista que estaba levantada sobre él y esta cayó abierta sobre su cara aun dejando escuchar su risa. Scarlet decidió tomar asiento a un lado suyo esperando a que retomara aire para hablar.

-¿Qué es hilarante?- curiosa por la frase, esperaba la respuesta.

Under recobraba la respiración normal, y dejaba de moverse como hacía anteriormente, y quito la revista de su cara, pero aun estaba de cabeza tirado en el suelo, sonrío alegre como era común del, con el flequillo descubriendo sus ojos dejo escapar algunas risas pero estaba dispuesto a responder. –Estaba leyendo su registro señorita Sutcliff, y no pude evitar reír al llegar a la parte de antier…- puso su mano en la boca, seguro iba a reír pero logro calmarse -¿sabe a cual me refiero?- lanzó al aire.

-Pasaron bastantes cosas el Lunes…- ¿una próxima muerte por ejemplo? -pero déjame pensar.. ¿cuándo me golpee con el poste de luz?- dijo tomando la revista.

-Si, fue gracioso pero no me refería a eso…- se incorporo sentándose con normalidad, o lo que entraba en estándares de normal. -… sabe no me agrada ese tipo de humor, pero me refería al momento cuando usted se equivoco de salón- sonrió burlonamente señalando sus mejillas con las uñas alargadas -se coloro más rápido que uno de esos "semáforos" tricolor- aclaró con un tono burlón y peculiar del.

-Si.. lo se…. Pero entonces ¿que hacías leyendo esto?- preguntó Scarlet señalando la revista, eso provoco otra ola de risa de Undertaker.

_ Momentos después de que se calmó_

-Lo que pasó, es que me causo tanta risa que no podía controlarme así que como pude camine tirando algunas cosas- he aquí resuelto el caso de la tetera asesinada- y llegué.. ha ha ha…- Scarlet lo sostuvo antes de que se volviera a tumbar en el suelo -.. ha ha ha, a la entrada, ha ha ha, hasta el puesto de periódicos y observe la portada de la revista "Las buenas acciones de las reinas" , he,he,he- rio con su peculiar tono siniestro - espere que con eso me calmará, es un pésimo humor cuando encontré un anuncio…-

-¿Anuncio?- se puso a busca en la revista, Under se acerco en un lado con las mangas hasta arriba tapando las manos delgadas con uñas largas, aun con la tela cubriéndolas se sentían frías al tacto haciendo un sobresalto momentáneo de Scarlet, los ocultos ojos del enterrador observaba mientras cambiaba las hojas, hubo el momento donde cambiaba y escuchaba como el personaje aguantaba la respiración y al dar vuelta soltaba respiro decepcionado.

-Oye antes de que sigamos con esto...- tosió aclarando la voz mirando como una cabeza asomaba sobre su hombro- necesito que me respondas varias cosas...-.

Se movió a un lado algo sonrojada por tener al sepultero recargado en su hombro, retomando los libros con cuidado y caminando escalera abajo. -Quede en que...- estuvo a un cabello de tirar los libros pero como malabarista experimentado retomó el equilibrio -... había quedado en organizar tus papeles, la próxima vez que te visitara-.

-Ya veo...- dijo el personaje asomándose desde arriba de la escalera, sus cabellos ceniza se asomaban entre el primer escalón, y empezó a reír de manera baja, pero Scarlet escuchando y dejando de un impacto en el escritorio creando una especie de bomba versión a escala -pues se creó una pequeña oleada de polvo-, con una mano en la cintura comenzó a bajar libros de la torre inclinada de _"We all got history"_ que amenazaba con tirar como si fuera un juego de jenga.

-¿Se puede saber el verdadero motivo de su visita Señorita Sutcliff?- dijo el sujeto (sabrá el supremo shinigami como bajo rápido), recargado en el escritorio con una cara digna para portada de calendario. Scarlet desvió por un momento la vista y deteniendo un segundo la distribución de libros, tal vez no eran visibles pero los ojos de Under le seguían con curiosidad.

Bufó intentando verse algo natural -No por nada en especial, no no ..- negó con la cabeza con nerviosismo -Es te quiero decir ¡que si!- ahora aseguro con la cabeza -…los libros ¿eh? amm pues...- intentaba esconder su sonrojo mientras movía los libros leyendo los títulos en una movida, se sentía la mirada punzante y burlona del sujeto vestido en negro.

-he,he,he, siempre tan distraída- tomo uno de los libros (ignorando que estaba acomodado en orden de las fechas). -Tal vez me pueda preguntar mientras acomoda esto...- cerró las pastas con una sola mano (dejándolo donde cayera en la mesa) -preparare té, Señorita Scarlet, eso la tranquilizará- el sujeto camino a la entrada recogiendo la tetera del suelo.

Suspirando hondo reclamó algo de confianza a su cara -La verdad vine para ver si de casualidad no te sabías algo sobre "Las espinas de la muerte", acabo de escuchar ese termino- desde que Grell lo menciono le llamo la atención y el único que podría aclarar su duda era ese excéntrico sujeto adicto a las galletitas en forma de hueso, (o al menos ella espera que eso eran galletas y no croquetas de perro), y había de admitir que fue la única excusa que le llego al momento para visitarlo.

-He he tiene en realidad bastante suerte~ canturreo acercándose (con la tetera bajo el brazo) y sacando debajo de su gabardina negro saco una llave y con ella abrió un mostrador que estaba protegido por un vidrio y saco un montón de hojas que eran sostenidos solo por un listón cerrado con cera y sello, como antes se hacia, se acercó dejando el paquete en la mesa -Acabo de encontrar estos registros... - dio vuelta y vacío la tetera de las desconocidas "plantas" que lo contenían.

-Perfecto, gracias..- rompió el sello leyendo los primeros renglones hechos a maquina, por lo que el escrito tenía una monótona y simple composición cuando noto un sello de "Completed"

-Espera un momento… estos no son solo unos simples registros, es un reporte de shinigami- y efectivamente firmado por el mismísimo William T. Spears y otro sujeto que supuso era su superior Benjamín Cowan parecía que se llamaba. "Caso cerrado, cada una de las almas recuperadas".*(2)

-Cortesía de la señora Sutcliff, decía que nunca lo entrego y que no viéndole uso lo guardara- aclaró mientras ponía a calentar la tetera con un improvisado horno (que constaba de la estructura de un tripie con rejilla para poner la tetera arriba y unas 6 velas (pegadas entre sí por estar derretidas) que hervían el agua).

-Ya veo- dijo con un hilito de voz -¡ese despuntual!-soltó feliz, la chica se sentó en el suelo leyendo atentamente el reporte que al ser escrito por Grell tenía unos cuantos corazones aun lado del nombre de Sebastián, algunos cuantos rayones a los lados, varios manchones de tinta y al final del reporte donde venía - Grell Sutcliff- había una mano dibujada en forma de signo rock y su clásico "DEATH". Acabando eso una hoja se asomó debajo de todas agarrando con fisgoneo -¿que es esto? esta hoja no es de aquí, pero parece que es un fragmento de novela ...-*(3)

-Oh si, hace tiempo llego un cadáver con esas hojas, si observas veras algo de sangre salpicada- eso creo un escalofrío a Scarlet y lentamente separo la hoja del resto usando sus dedos como pinzas.

-Estaban tan revueltas que se han colado en algunos documentos-terminó, a la vez, sirviendo en una taza de cobre el líquido que soltaba vapor sobre una copa de aluminio cercana.

-La leeré si no te importa...- quitando el espasmo de horror de un momento comenzó a leer el relato interesada aunque por la edad era casi irreconocible. Además de arrugada la hoja se había decolorado (parte natural por los elementos del papel) en un tono ocre o seda en bruto, estaba efectivamente unas salpicaduras de sangre como dijo Under secas de color café, una muy cliché marca de una taza que fue puesta encima dejando ese circulo de té, y sorprendentemente aún con el impregnado olor de bergamota, típico de Earl Grey, parecía que había sufrido un diluvió pues la tinta estaba corrida de un lado, sumándole que era difícil entender la complicada y dedicada caligrafía cursiva –"casi como el de la señorita Fellows" meditó la joven-.

Under le acercó la taza (aun no se sabe de que era). –Lea con cuidado señorita Sutcliff, algunos textos no se pudieron dar a la luz por cosas del destino- expresó el shinigami, algo confundida por la frase volteó a verlo, y este estaba de espaldas a ella sirviendo otra taza. –Beba ese té con cuidado, está algo caliente, he he- ahora con ese tono normal.

* * *

_¿Haz estado rodeado de la nada?_

_¿Haz estado ciego completamente en medio de sombras?_

_¿Te haz vendado los ojos solo para jugar y al abrirlos te encuentras con los leves resplandores de luz?_

_Yo lo he estado, se lo que es estar ciego aunque sea temporalmente, he captado con mis manos más de lo que mi vista podrá ver, y he estado en peligro por culpa de eso._

_Una simple luz me es suficiente para escapar, es el momento del "milagro" donde el ciego ve o cuando el sordo escucha la música de su propia voz. ¿Conmovedor? ¿no es así?..._

_Desde que llego a recordar le he temido a las sombras, en donde los demonios habitan acechando a la espera de almas, saboreando esencias humanas, obteniendo tratos triviales para ellos y la mayoría de las veces estafas donde el que pierde es el ser mortal. Ese es el orden de la penumbras, la existencia de uno es únicamente para alimentar –la mayoría de las veces- al más fuerte y superior._

_Ni yo me llego a comprender cuando era pequeña, un aire de antipatía, culpando mi nacimiento la causa de muerte de mis padres –aún sin conocerlos-, escuchando los insultos y constantes comentarios de mis PROPIOS compañeros huérfanos, considerando ¿qué me hacia tan distintos a ellos? Todos compartíamos el dolor de la ausencia de figuras paternales, ¿qué tenía yo de distinto? ¿qué los motivaba a estar a dispar de ellos?._

_-Eres rara-_

_Guardaba rencor conmigo, ¿porque estaba con vida? Dejando de comer, encerrándome en los cuartos cubriéndome con una sabana en un rincón, rodeada de sombras queriendo ser devorada por la misma oscuridad que me aterraba. Cada momento con los niños era un tormento, ignorada por todos y despreciada como si fuera un asesino que cometió su homicidio en presencia de una multitud, no era maltratada, simplemente desaparecida como si fuera un fantasma, un rumor, una simple niña de la que oían hablar solo en boca de adulto, un nombre que era tomado por grosería su simple pronunciación -"el escarlata declarado el color de lo prohibido"._

_La visita de varios expertos en psicología me hacia sentir peor, como si ahora fuera tomada por loca, otra persona que enloquecía que debía ser alejada de los demás._

_-La locura no es mala después de todo-_

_Bajo mi sabana de sombras lloraba en silencio, sin lagrimas, sin sollozos, las mismas lágrimas eran ahogadas en la garganta con fuerza, un diminuto vacío dentro del cuello con mis brillosos y ojos abiertos mirando negrura. Era solo un juego donde te cubrías los ojos con la venda, girabas para desorientarte listo para encontrar a los demás, solo que aquí nadie quería jugar._

_-Solo era un juego…¿verdad?-_

_Un día fui llevada a un museo, aun lo recuerdo, sacada a la fuerza de la habitación y llevada en un diminuto camión de visita, con los ánimos al suelo me separo del grupo para sentarme en un escalón de la escalera monumental de la entrada. Taparme los ojos y destapando precipitadamente para estar ciega pero ahora no por las sombras sino por los reflejos de la iluminación de las exhibiciones en el blanco y lustrado piso deslumbrando, dejando ver temporalmente en lapsos una manchas._

_Mire arriba y había una parte del techo de ventanas dejando ver las nubes que pasaban en ese instante, algunos copos de nieve se acomodaron en los bordes y la vista de la entrada dejaba ver la monumental puerta de cristal transparente de aquellas que se abren automáticamente al pisar la alfombra con la leyenda tradicional de "Bienvenidos" y abajo el logo del museo y su dirección electrónica de tal; todo lo cubría la blancura en el suelo menos el sendero que fue limpiado por el museo para los visitantes, aun dentro se sentía el frío de afuera –"Frotando mis manos recubiertas por unos guantes color gris algo gruesos para calentar los dedos"- y viéndolo ahora es algo irónico que solo sentía frialdad justo a un lado del enorme volcán de papel maché de la propaganda de volcanes que estaría una temporada corta._

_Aburrida de jugar con mi vista decidí jugar con mi sombra y hacer esa típicas figurillas pero las formas era algo ¿grandes? cof cof~DEFORMES~cof cof ¿extravagantes? Seguro fueron los guantes, pero para no perder ningún dedo-de la helada que se acercaba a la de la Era de hielo, donde seguro el Támesis se convirtió en una mina de cubitos de hielo- continuó jugando._

_El conejo fue el primero en aparecer en la sombra -Un OBESO conejo-, el segundo fue un perro -UN SAN BERNARDO sin dudas- después intento hacer un pato -Parecía un extraño perfil de dinosaurio o una especie descubierta de hipopótamo- y para cada figura se tomaba su tiempo hasta que tomaba una forma decente o parecida, familiar al animal que quería tomar, pero algo exhausta lancé un resoplido mirando al fin una figura que parecía al cometido existencial._

_–redoble de tambores-_

_-Un gusano- susurré bajo, era patético la cantidad de tristeza que inundaba mi mente en ese entonces, una voz me llamó asustándome..._

_-¿¡Gusano!? Eso es más bien una oruga obesa que va a ir a invernar- al escuchar eso di la vuelta y por primera vez vi a Grell Sutcliff frente a mí. -¡Mira su obesidad! Me sorprende que no reciba la atención de algún pajarraco-_

_Traía lentes de sol -que era algo inusual pues no había rastro del sol-, una blusa negra corte "V" con la frase de " This moustache doesn't made you cool", de manga larga , un chaleco rojo con capucha abierta completamente -por ende se leía la frase- y una bufanda todavía más roja que el chaleco con dos franjas de color gris. Era bastante alto por lo que yo sentada en el escalón tuve vista HD de las botas esquimales -para variar rojas- y con una pose bastante afeminada para debía agregar; unos guantes de cuero negro con el cabello elegantemente recogido en una coleta alta que tenía de lado toda esa larga cabellera carmesí. –"Semejante primera impresión" ¿no?-_

_-Mira niña luego hablamos de orugas, ¿haz visto al grupo de excursión del orfanato?- bajando los lentes de sol de su posición dejando ver sus ojos entre amarillos y verdes y al hablar mostrando sus dientes afilados. –Busco a alguien en especial-_

* * *

No había descripción para decir que fue más difícil, si ordenar el papeleo de difusión o limpiar el chiquero detrás de escritorio. Más impensable era ver dentro del refrigerador que era una zona que falta una cinta de _"Zona con radiación manténganse alejado a un radio de 4 metros por su salud"._ Había varias arañas adornaban la esquinas, se quedaron donde estaban a petición de Under.

Quitar el polvo del piso alfombrado fue más sencillo de lo esperado, pero aun no se sabe cual era el color original de tal, Under recupero varías tachuelas que de un milagro no perforo el zapato de alguno de sus clientes. Dentro de los cajones donde debería tener los papeles en carpetas del archivero, había frasco con monedas de 50 centavos oxidados, otros con una serie de clavos recién metidos en agua. "Es interesante, me ayuda a ver que tan rápido pasa el tiempo, cada día meto una moneda al frasco…" abrazaba el frasco y con un gesto aletargado continuaba ·…¿no adora el color de lo oxidado señorita Sutcliff?, ¿luego compararlo como se veía a un inicio?- suspiraba de melancolía y al observar la cara de la chica reía –"así es el tiempo lady, depende de usted si oxidarse"- acabado eso siguió acomodando sus frasco en una mesa.

Debajo del escritorio ni se diga, encontró una pelota de golf, inclusive el shinigami se sorprendió de encontrar una pelota de golf, algunos tallos de rosas ya secas, sabrá el tiempo cuanto llevaban abajo del escritorio –que triste se ven…- dijo Scarlet teniendo la necesita de tirar a la basura los tallos. Había más cosas pero a la escasez de vista no dejaba diferenciar las formas, solo podía decir que eran hasta sacarlas a la luz, sintió un cuadernillo en sus mano esperando ser revelado como una fotografía antigua.

-¿Es una guía de examen de revisión shinigami?- al abrirlo vio el nombre "Ronald Knox". Bastante nuevo que se veía, -"debe ser de el dichoso "revisión", que descuidado que es"-.

-Debió olvidarlo aquí- dijo Under continuo reorganizando los papeles legales cuando se vio a la necesidad de firmarlos.

-Ese nombre es del sujeto...- murmuró, el chico que estuvo a punto de cultivar su alma como si se tratar de cosechar zanahorias. "Examen de revisión" nunca escucho de ellos pero parecía que tenia atado de manos al chico hipster, que mala espina a le dio al primer instante. Rodo los ojos mirando las preguntas.

-¿conoces a Ronald?- soltó al aire la chica, la respuesta de la 2-. Era "B" sin dudas marcándolo en los alveolos con un trozo de carboncillo que estaban regados por todos los cajones de Under,- al parecer desconoce los lápices-. El shinigami dejo de escribir por un instante, complacido sonrió.

-¿y usted señorita Scarlet? Suena como si lo conociera- vaciló, sonriendo con la cara de la joven.

-No lo conozco- dijo rápidamente mientras el otro sujeto soltó una risa satisfactorio -Eso no sonó como un NO~ canturreó moviendo la pluma ágilmente al firma el papel y pasando al siguiente. Circulando con fuerza la siguiente respuesta contestó la guía.

-¡No es así!- reprochó. Algo que parecía deporte entre Grell y Under era molestarla con los chicos que conocía, uno de ellos era John Connor, el sujeto que tenía en la mira, calificado por Grell como "perdedor" pero eso si elogiando su belleza John fue de los pocos amigos de Scarlet aun estando un limitado tiempo en el orfanatorio. Recordando esa épocas de felicidad gloriosa desvió la mirada al reloj de pared (con el vidrio roto) mirando que casi daban las 5:21pm.

Levantándose de golpe movió las cajas reorganizadas a unos muebles y tomando todos los libros maltratados se preparaba para despedirse y salir corriendo a la biblioteca.

-Scarlet, te diriges a la biblioteca ¿verdad?- soltó desorientando algo de confusión al rostro de Sutcliff.

-Si- el despeinado cabellos blancos giro en su asiento señalando a la chica con sus uñas sonriendo -¿podría pedirte un favor?- recargándose en las rodillas de manera tan suplicante ¿sería capaz de negarlo?.

-Ehmm a por supuesto Undertaker- el leve rubor subía por su espaldas junto con una corriente de aire de la sensación de escalofríos. Abriendo el cajón cercano a él, saco un camafeo dorado agarrado en un cadena que lanzó a Scarlet.

-Podrías traerme un mechón de cabello de la bibliotecaria~ cantó divertido -es un favor personal, pero sobre todo secreto- declaró. Ahora el rubor alcanzaba la parte baja de las mejillas, mientras la cara de celos era aparente. Era cierto era su amor platónico, era tan bajo el secreto que ni en el cinematic record había sido registrado ciertos pensamientos, ¿traer el cabello de una bibliotecaria del orfanato? Era romper una esperanza y rayito de fe de una ilusión, pero dejando esos sentimientos de lado llegaba la pregunta ¿Porque un mechón de cabello? Y la segunda incógnita ¿porque de ella?.

-¿S-e-c-r-e-t-o?-miraba el camafeo ocultando la cara de pena, lo único que no quería era que el sujeto se levantara, sería incapaz de retomar su color original. –"¡benditos sean las pilas de libros que tapan las cara!"-. Undertaker levantándose, ahora le dejo sobre la pila de libros unas tijeras.

-Si como un juego, ella no debe darse cuenta.- sonrió tan amplio como era posible para él ( y claro sus músculos faciales) -He he ya verá que será in-te-re-san-te~ deletreo; ahora el rubor no solo paso las mejillas llegaron peligrosamente hasta la frente declarando graciosamente a Scarlet de color escarlata.

-¿Solo...uno?- dijo tímidamente alzando la vista. Retrocediendo esperando encontrar la puerta detrás suyo, sentir el milagroso empuñadora de la puerta en sus dedos.

-Estás avergonzada~ burlonamente declaro aumentando el tono de rojo al de un anuncio de las Vegas -estás sonriendo sin razón ¿hice algo gracioso?-dijo sin voltear -"genial ahora estaba esa sonrisa de estúpida en el rostro"-

-No-n-no es solo que yo.. Ahhh.. Mejor me voy de una vez, hasta luego…-dijo resoplando y corriendo como si fuera perseguida por un ejercito de "Grells" con motosierras por romper alguna uña suya.

* * *

_Me sentí algo ofendida por mi -inocente- gusano que no tenía la culpa de estar así de gordo por los guantes así que le reclamé con el puño en alto, levantando para estar algo más a la defensiva - y a duras penas alcanzando su rodilla-._

_-Te diré si te disculpas con mi gusano- Mi altura era un chiste a un lado suyo, mis gritos de amenaza debían haber sonado muy adorables o algo parecido._

_-No lo haré pequeña mocosa, y ¿sabes porque?- bajo a mi altura hincándose. -¿porque?- pregunté con ingenuidad._

_-Solo las damas como yo somos esbeltas como un gusano, eso entra en categoría de oruga como las personas obesas, ahora dime donde están los chicos de excursión- afirmó quitándose sus lentes._

_Algo irritada le señale la ruta -errónea- hacia un elevador en reparación que desconozco el porque tenía las puertas abiertas._

_-Gracias chamaca- se incorporó y casi se cae del escalón y siguió -aunque no en línea recta-la dirección que le indique. ¿Por qué? luego me explico que no veía nada con los lentes de sol, y sus lentes hechos por Lawrence Anderson los traía guardados._

_Escuche como impacto con el vidrio de la puerta ABIERTA dejándose enrojecida su nariz, arreglándose el cabello, fingió demencia haciéndose pasar de que nadie lo vio topar con la puerta y entro atravesando la cinta de -No pase-, cuando se logro escuchar otro golpe y luego..._

_-¡CONDENADA NIÑA!- gritó aun conservando ese toque agudo de mujer y como si me invocaran en otro lado salí corriendo de la escena hacia la salida del museo, ¿dónde debía esconderme?._

_Mirando los extensos jardines del museo eran tan bellos cubiertos de nieve, tan pronto entre en la idea me lacé al suelo echándome nieve encima esperando que así el sujeto no me viera._

_Quieta e inmóvil estaba cubierta de ese hielo picado a excepción menos la nariz -pequeño ducto de aire necesario- lo que a un comienzo era una tortura helada, fue una sensación que se fue creando como reconfortante, para mi linda fortuna la niña recubierta de nieve salía de vista de la gente pues había varios montones más en los alrededores como si fueran las hojas agrupadas en otoño, en ese instante donde empezó mi amor -nombrado masoquista por mis cuidadoras- a la nieve, -claro 5 días luego tuve gripe-_

_Sin embargo, para el peor de las malas suerte un pequeño mechoncito "troll" se asomó por encima de toda la cima, aparentando una hierba descolorida, sin vida de no se por el leve tono rojizo que delato la ubicación mas secreta que el de la baticueva misma, la ubicación del área 51 e inclusive la mismísima localización del santo grial._

_-Tu pequeña mocosa-sacó entredientes, tomándome del suéter tejido y sacándome de la nieve llevándome a la altura de su cara. Claramente enojado y con sus lentes oscuros sin una de sus micas con un desordenado peinado mostraba sus dientes de tiburón algo resentido._

_-¡Bájame tonto!, no fue mi culpa que no vieras que era una elevador- pataleando para intentar soltarme, Grell Sutcliff entrecerró los ojos con una arruga de disgusto en medio de sus depiladas cejas._

_-Es el colmo, además, ¡cínica!, ¿dónde están tus padres? tengo una larga lista de queja que relatar- lanzó Grell de repente._

_-¡Inútil!, ¡yo no tengo padres!- exclamé enojada con los ojos vidriosos, Grell puso una cara de impacto de un momento y tomo una compostura de seriedad borrándola casi instantáneamente. -Entonces eres de la excursión...- murmuró_

_Me tomo de los brazos con ambas manos y me bajo al suelo sin soltarme, en cuclillas a mi altura. -Déjame empezar de nuevo- aclarando la voz- soy Grell Sutcliff ¡DEATH! y busca a una niña como de tu edad, de tu altura, y de tu mismo color de cabello, seguro la conoces se llama Scarlet Sutcliff, ¿la conoces?- ese fue el momento de confusión más grande de mi vida, hasta ahora…_

* * *

La biblioteca, 4 sílabas, institución cuya finalidad consiste en la adquisición, conservación, estudio y exposición de libros y documentos. En otras palabras para Scarlet un sitio con muchos libreros rellenado con aburridos libros. Unas de las más grandes recopilaciones de libros de donaciones en un solo único y cercano sitio, un lugar donde los alumnos, profesores, visitantes, ciudadanos o turistas podían recurrir, mirar, consultar u observar los textos, una de las maravillas de la arquitectura, una obra maestra al creador y artista de la misma.

Un edificio alto conectado por varias escaleras que agilizan el trafico y corriente de la misma, las secciones estaban organizadas y bien señaladas al mismo tiempo que delimitadas por libreros, cada libro etiquetado con un número clave para los prestamos, entrando podría meditar con facilidad la sección indicada, contaba con varias mesas con bancos cerca de las secciones, algunos carritos donde se depositan los libros donde la encargada de la recepción pasaba y reorganizaba los libros. Scarlet casi nunca entraba de manera seguida a la biblioteca pero había escuchado acerca de la bibliotecaria Aiko Sarawatari , pues la joven había crecido en el orfanatorio y aunque ya con 21 años de edad ya tenía hogar propio le gustaba trabajar en el sitio.

Escondida detrás de uno de las palmeras de decoración, Scarlet acechaba a su presa que ordenaba las fichas bibliográficas y revisaba las fechas limite de entrega de algunos libros.

"-¿Solo un mechón de cabello…?-" dijo en sus adentros, la curiosidad le picaba intentando saber ¿para que demonios necesitaba el mechón de cabello?, de un momento a otro una imagen gráfica llego a la mente: ¿qué había en esa tetera antes de recogerla?... Sus intestinos dieron un vuelco de 180º cambiando su piel a un tono verde.

Era una misión algo difícil, en primera "era secreto", y en segundo lugar, ¡la bibliotecaria tenía el cabello corto!, no alcanzaba para ningún mechón estábamos hablando de un peinado parecido o una reproducción al de la actual Emma Watson teñida de castaña.

"-Debo estar loca para intentar hacer todo los favores que me da-" Tomó dos de los libros a medio maltratar, de los prestados y se dirigió a la recepción estratégicamente al centro de la biblioteca. Tosió para llamar la atención al poner los libros en la barra. -¿Disculpe?-

Alzando la cabeza vio a Scarlet –Oh, ¡Buen día!, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- sonrío

-Ejem, estos libros los he pedido prestados para hoy- acercó los libros deslizándolos cerca de la bibliotecaria - y en el camino tropecé y se han maltratado-

-Ya veo…- los abrió analizando los daños, mirando el lomo o mirando las hojas dobladas y arrugadas, su cara no le convencía. -¿Un accidente?-

-Así es- afirmo con la cabeza. –De acuerdo, ¿me das tu nombre? Debo buscar tu ficha que dejaste al pedir el préstamo- abrió un libreta y saco una pluma que tenía un decorado con el Big Ben de pasta.

-Scarlet, Scarlet Sutcliff con doble "f".- anotándolo con rapidez –Aha, bueno Scarlet espera aquí- se dio vuelta revisando en una caja amarillenta las tarjetas. Sacando tijeras del bolsillo se acercó, por suerte había una mechón suficientemente largo que pudo apenas ser recortado, -"lo tengo"- pensó se alejó y le sorprendió que no sintiera el corte pero era lo de menos, ¿no es así?, se giró y sacó la tarjetilla rosada con los datos.

-Scarlet Sutlciff, al parecer no ningún problema, los daños son menores…- abriendo el libro y señalando con la punta del Big Ben las arrugas -…solo me debes de firmar aquí- señalo en su agenda una raya de firma y le pasó amablemente la pluma.

-¿Sería todo?- preguntó, ella no tenía firma solo escribió su nombre en la línea, recogiendo la agenda y dejando la tarjetilla –No, de hecho tienes hacer que lo selle la bibliotecaria-

-¿No eres la bibliotecaria?- la chica de cabello corto negó con la cabeza. –No, solo hago mis horas de servicio social, la bibliotecaria se encuentra en su oficina, si tienes más libros en estás condiciones tómalos todos y dalos a que los supervisé, ¡qué tenga un buen día señorita Sutlciff!-

-"O pero que genial…."- pensó entre dientes, -Muchas gracias…- tomo ambos libros y salió a su escondite a tomar el resto, pero ¡oh! Sorpresa ya no estaban ubicados en el sitio antes dicho.

-¿Pero qué…?- fue silenciado inmediatamente por "shh" para guardar el silencio. –perdón…-susurró… -"creo que fue una estupidez dejarlos en el suelo…y sin vigilancia… cerca de la mesa donde se dejan los libros para ser reacomodados… eso no es nada bueno ¿cierto?-".

Mirando a su izquierda localizó a una chica reacomodando libros, está se camuflajeaba entre la antigüedad de los libros de espeso color, y de la caoba vieja, era una desorden en su cabello negruzco y increíblemente largo todo ondulado hacia una lado con un suéter excesivamente grande que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era tejido a mano de un color aburrido y se notaba que llevaba años de uso, ¿y cual era el libro que reposicionaba en su lugar? Nada más ni nada menos que "History, Definitive Visual Guide" de Adam-Hart Davis.

-Vale ve…- murmuró pero antes de acabar una mano le tapo la boca. –Shh señorita, esto es un biblioteca, ¿cómo se atreve a maldecir aquí?- dijo en su oído, reconociendo esa voz en un instante dio vuelta rápidamente sonriendo al encontrar a Jonh Connor sosteniendo los dos libros que la descuidada dejo en el suelo –nuevamente-.

-No estamos dentro de un iglesia- sonrió la chica

* * *

_Entrando con furia incontrolada entraba a mi habitación hecha fiera quitándome de una vez esos guantes volando sabe quien en que lugar de la habitación, los zapatos igual manera y con un salto olímpico cayendo de cara al colchón cubriéndome el rostros por completo. "Castigada por separación del grupo"._

_-Fue tu culpa- medio se escuchó pues la cobija en la boca enmudecía las palabras, terminando de cerrar la puerta tras de sí el shinigami rojo entro para nada alegre pero tampoco serio, era mas bien irritado con ese ceño arrugado entre las cejas. -¿MÍ CULPA? una cosa es insinuar pero ¡¿me haz declarado la total culpa!?- dijo indignado, tono exagerado, casi incrédulo -en primer lugar tu me haz guiado a un sitio erróneo, no hubieras salido del museo si me hubieras dado correctamente las indicaciones-regaño el señalando con su dedo acusadoramente, aún yo no podía verlo._

_-Insultaste a mi gusano, eso fue un mal inicio- ahora señalándolo yo con mi dedo amenazante sin quitar la mirada del edredón - ¡TÚ!, empezaste está guerra-_

_Gruñendo me tomo del suéter y me alzó de la cama -¡HEY!- dije de reclamó -¿Qué te sucede? simplemente no entiendo que hacias separada del grupo, además ¿¡porque no me dijiste que tu eras Scarlet!?, no me repondiste nada, ¡ah! pero...- señalo su ojos enrojecido porque le pique el ojo atravez de sus elntes con lo que me soltó y llegue con las cuidadoras, les conté de Grell Sutlciff y no vieron a nadie, simplmente pensaron que estaba cayendo bajo otra característca de depresió infantil, y solo para investigar me dejaron castigada en la habitación sin poder comer postre -" maldad pura ¿no lo creen"?-._

_-¡Contesta!- suspiro desesperado señalandome entera -¿Y Undertaker me dijo que a está edad son interesantes?-. me bajó de nuevo a la cama y dio media vuelta apretando con sus dedos sus sienes. "piensa, piensa, piensa..." susurraba._

_Ahora fue mi turno de lanzar un suspiro pesado quedando vista al techo, decorado con papalotes de papel (con los que la cabeza de Grell chocaron constantemente), y algunas manualidades en la esquina más lejana estaba el mío, el más sencillo y aburrido que se podía decir de color violeta, ese color me llama la atención de manera que no entiendo._

_La puerta se abrió con normalidad con el grupo diminuto (en ese entonces) de niños , encabezados por su líder "Marcos", con varias piedras o rocas entre sus pequeñas manos. -¡Hey Scarlet!, ¡mira que ganamos en el museo!, ¿donde está el tuyo?- exclamó alguien_

_-Ella no tiene porque no entro con nosotros, se quedo hablando sola con su sombra- dijo Marcos_

_-¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Yo la vi!- dijo alguien más alzando la mano , conforme sacaban las oraciones se acercaron a la cama mientras seguía intentando ignorarlos, Grell estaba viendo todo esto con una ceja alzada, siguiendo a los pequeñines con su mirada y esquivando a los chavales que al parecer no lo veían._

_-¡Te estamos hablando chica rara!- dijo Marcos pasando sus mano frente a mí cara, y luego tomándome del suéter alzándome y quedando sentada. -¡no soy invisible!, me puedes ver-soltó el pequeño._

_-¿Invisible? ¿o inexistente?, ve a molestar a alguien más…-saqué cansada y seria a la vez mientras Marcos alzaba la piedra justo para lanzarla a mi cara pero una mano la detuvo._

_-¿Qué pensabas hacer con ese peñasco?- levantó la voz John, quitándole las palabras de la boca a lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir Grell. El shinigami ya se encontraba posicionado con una motosierra en el cuello del chico pero aún no era visible para los demás._

_-…¿quién eres?- se adelanto Marcos antes que cualquiera lo pudiera decir, y en efecto era desconcertante el chico que le sostenía el brazo con la piedra, no porque pareciera algún fenómeno sino mas bien la herida que atravesaba desde su ceja hasta llegar a su mejilla en su ojos izquierdo, el parpado intacto pero algo enrojecido, debajo de ellos unos ojos cafés expresivos que imponían una firmeza y seguridad, piel apiñonada con un alborotado cabello rubio sobre sus cejas de pregunta. -¿Y bien?, no puedes evadir mi pregunta primero- respondió. Marcos soltó la piedra y quito violentamente su brazo del agarre de John, con está acción Grell quito la motosierra roja (sabrá el sumo shinigami de donde demonios la saco)._

_-No pensaba hacer nada malo, solo mostrársela a la chica invisible- dijo soltando me ahora a mí y bajaba de la cama con dirección a la salida con su grupo de amigos. Grell alzando la ceja puso el pie haciendo tropezar a Marcos que paso esto por alto como si hubiera sido un mal traspiés._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?, me llamó John Connor- dijo levantando la mano esperando que lo saludara. Antes de que Scarlet pudiera levantar la mano Grell la detuvo –Espérate ahí, ¿vas a confiar en este sujeto?, apenas y sabes su nombre, ¡sería de estúpidos confiar en el primer desconocido que te topas!, más como una niñato como este- dijo señalándolo por completo._

_-¿Sucede algo…?-preguntó John._

_-No es nada John, me encuentro bien gracias…-Grell paso sus manos frente a mi cara moviéndolas desesperadamente. -¡¿Hola!?, por su puesto que no te encuentras bien, me estas ignorando, no seas grosera conmigo.-_

_Lancé una mirada seca a Grell y de inmediato John torció un poco la boca tapándose uno de sus ojos. -¿Te da miedo mi cicatriz…?- dijo algo quebrado._

_-No, no , no es eso, es solo que…- detuve aquí un momento pensando si era buena idea contarle del ente que me siguió desde museo de historia natural a la habitación, y que claramente nadie podía ver… ¡ah! Ya demás carga con él/ella una motosierra que también resulta invisible._

_-No te atrevas…- dijo entre dientes el rojo personaje._

_-No es nada… solo un molesto insecto que anda volando por aquí- tuve que mentir, John sonrío y se quito la mano de la cara pero de otro lado Grell comenzó a hacer un puchero "-por favor que no llore-" pensé por dentro pero al parecer mis preocupaciones fue la primera acción que Grell cometió, dejo la guadaña en el suelo y se fue a una esquina a llorar._

_-Bueno John… me gustaría estar un rato a solas…¿podrías..?- de inmediato se alejo manteniendo esa curva positiva en los labios –Claro, solo llámame si tienes problemas "pecosa"-._

_Mientras el caminaba con aire de autoconfianza, se escuchaban los sollozos de Grell Sutcliff en la esquina abandonada, tomando una cobija demasiado pequeña para cubrirlo dando la imagen de la virgencita Santa. Justo al salir John baje de la cama caminando hacía ese raro sujeto._

_Me parecía arriesgado intentar calmarlo, en una parte tenía miedo, por otra me daba lástima su estado actual, pero ¿qué podía hacer una pequeña niña de 5 años de edad?, aun con problemas propios me pareció que necesitaba "consuelo", además el miedo pudo disminuir ya segura que esa amenazante motosierra estaba lejos de su alcance._

_-…¿Gil Sutcliff?- pronuncie cuando estaba atrás de él. -¡Es Grell! G-R-E-L-L ¡GRELL!- casi grito sin darse vuelta._

_-…Grell Sutcliff, ¿por qué está llorando?- ahora me senté de moño atrás. Lentamente bajo delicadeza se dio la vuelta bajando la manta hasta sus hombros que ahora parecía un chal o capa de superhéroe. Con las lágrimas habían escurrido su maquillaje que con la sabana quito tan rápido y lo pude ver, de paso se limpio la nariz y recogió los cabellos de su cara._

_-Eres demasiado cruel para tu edad niñata, IGNORANDOME- dramáticamente expreso, señalándome con sus uñas pintadas._

_-Nadie más te puede ver, solo eres una alucinación mía, además tu fuiste grosero conmigo desde un principio, aun espero esas disculpas- reclamé_

_-Debo mantenerme así, de lo contrario estaré en más problemas de los que estoy, además tu gusano era gordo- resopló indignado cruzándose de brazos. Enojada contesté –No sonó a una disculpa, solo sí te disculpas puedo ser amable contigo, además de que ya no serías un desconocido-_

_Aguantando su orgullo quedó callado con una cara más seria que le fue posible en el instante, sin mucho éxito del efecto que busco para influir en mí. Intimidar con un maquillaje corrido no es una buena táctica debo añadir._

_-Sigo esperando…- insistí. Apretó su soberbia en una bolsa enorme de cuero, cerrándola con cadenas de hierro y candado con llave, que lanzó bolar lejos, resistía decir esa dos palabras._

_-No confiare en alguien con una motosierra que casi decapita a mi compañero-me levanté muy confiada de que después de que cruzará la puerta no volvería a ver a Grell, sin embargo se paro justo en la puerta para no dejarme pasar._

_-Espera, podemos hace un trato~ ¿qué te parece?- canturreó sonriente. De reojo mire si esa motosierra estaba lejos de su alcance, preguntándole de que se trataba._

_-Te comportarás bien conmigo y serás una linda Sutcliff si yo ganó, de lo contrario yo seré el que tenga que hacer lo que digas- dijo sereno, intentando hacer sonarse el intelecto y calmado ser que obviamente no es._

_-¿Qué debo hacer para ganar?- pregunté interesada, ¿se iría si me negaba? ¿qué había de esa motosierra? –esté es el momento en donde uno se da cuenta del severo terror que me causaba es cosa, por suerte se supero el miedo…creo…_

_-Debo ganarme tu confianza antes que lo haga el Johnesito, ósea, si confías más en mí o en él al final del día ¿qué te parece?- estiró su mano hacia mi persona -¿Más fácil? si Johnesito Connor te agrada más que yo entonces tu ganaste, si yo te caigo mejor entonces seré el "Winner DEATH" ¿hecho?-_

_-¡Hecho!- chocamos manos y cerramos el trato._

* * *

Esa chica de cabellos alborotados negruzcos, de suéter desaliñado llenos de agujeros e hilos suelos por los bordes, acomodaba rápido y apenas llegábamos a la sección donde la veíamos por última vez y ya se encontraba en otra bastante lejos. John ya había escuchado acerca de la meta a alcanzar era el mechón de cabello de la bibliotecaria, pero que sin embargo debía recuperar esos libros para poder verla. Sin preguntas ni cuestiones que no eran de su asunto los dos chicos iban recorriendo los corredores esperando alcanzar todos los libros a tiempo.

Entre los sillones de lectura de la biblioteca Ronald Knox se reía de la persecución entre la encargada y Scarlet. –Scarlet Sutcliff, que alocada es tu vida, ¿y aún así la llamas larga y aburrida?- miró su guía contestada casi con perfección, eliminando la preguntas sobre matemáticas –Me vas a ayudar a hacer mi examen de mañana, te lo aseguro "pecosa"-. Dijo con su sonrisa disfrutando la escena .

* * *

*Me parece que en el libro del "Padrino" hay una parte descrita así (o eso me comento una compañera al darle a leer este texto), como sea aquí literalmente aplica ese doble sentido, uno porque al ayuda al pobre e irresponsable Grell se convirtió en una especie de padrino, y dos el libro que conocen todos por uno donde se describe a la mafia.

*(2) es del segundo musical: muchas ya se habrán ubicado ¿o no? en donde aparecen Eric y Alan ( T n T !Eric! ¿porque?) no describo nada por los que no han visto la obra ( llora en un rincón)

*(3) así es la novela del OVA William the reaper, el chico que tenía peinado de Edward Elric xD.

**HOLA MUNDO! ¿COMO ANDAN? yo ando en shock, como verán, soy apenas una morrita de 15 años y acabo de entrar a la prepa (AJUA! 108 ACIERTOS!) y pues no llevo tanto tiempo SIN EMBARGO, este es sin duda el capitulo más largo jamás escrito en mi vida, dios mío hasta recortarlo tuve, pero sin dudas lo habrán disfrutado. Bueno bueno creo que me desvie un poco, la cosa que me dejo en SHOCK es que cuando entre a la prepra, algo extraño comenzó a suceder, lo que tenía escrito en el cap 1 de este fic comenzo a pasarme n la vida real, en 1º lugar numerare lo de Historia: saque 7 en mi examen final, no hay problem, solo fue una mugrosa casualidad, 2º primer día de clases me toco el profesor BENCOMO, de lengua española, JURO que me salío igualito a Fellows o_o , y dije bueno eso es pura casualidad, los profes de español son duros normalmente okey calmantes montes no te me alborotes, pero luego un jueves iba yo de camino a la school en una micro y PAM! una bola de profesores "pacíficos" cerraron calles, mi primera clase era a las 7:50 y llegué a la escuela a las 10:30 porque tuve que irme caminando por lo que pedí el temario, dios santo eso no me parecio una fucking casualidad.**

**¡Pero dios mío! creo que tendré cuidado con lo que escriba de ahora en adelante, no mataré a nadie O_O, mejor pondré que lluebe dinero o no se.**

**ahjgja como sea, servidos, nos vemos el next cap.**

**Autora off***


End file.
